This invention relates generally to catheter devices. More particularly, the invention relates to safety catheter devices having needlestick protection features.
Intravenous (IV) catheters are medical devices used to obtain continuous vascular access in patients. Such a device generally consists of a hollow-bore needle stylet and an over-the-needle plastic type material catheter used to access the lumen of a blood vessel in a patient. The IV catheter is advanced into the vessel and is used for administering intravenous fluids, medications or blood products. Since the IV catheter is placed percutaneously, the hollow-bore needle stylet becomes blood contaminated and, when the blood vessel lumen is accessed, the needle-stylet becomes blood-filled.
Needlestick injuries from IV catheter stylets are in the high-risk category for potential transmission of bloodborne pathogens to the injured health care worker, since they are hollow-bore needles which are usually filled with undiluted blood. The bloodborne pathogens of greatest concern include human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the etiologic agent of the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), hepatitis B virus and hepatitis C virus.
There is therefore a need for safety intravenous catheters.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a safety intravenous catheter assembly for use with a needle. The safety intravenous catheter assembly includes a catheter hub having a first axial bore extending through the catheter hub and a notch extending outwardly in the first axial bore of the catheter hub, and a needle cover having a first end insertable in the first axial bore and a second axial bore extending through the needle cover. A notch clip is joined with the needle cover. The notch clip is lockably engagable with the notch in the catheter hub when the first end of the needle cover is inserted in the catheter hub and the tip of the needle is inserted in the second axial bore at least adjacent to or past the notch clip so that the needle cover is inhibited from detachment from and rotation within the catheter hub. The notch clip is also releasably disengagable from the notch in the catheter hub when the tip of the needle is withdrawn from the second axial bore prior to a distal portion of the notch clip so that the catheter hub passes out of engagement with the needle cover. A needle case is attachable to the needle, and a stop assembly is attached to the needle cover and to the needle case for maintaining the tip of the needle within the needle cover. The stop assembly has a first locking position wherein the catheter hub cannot disengage from the needle cover, and a second locking position whereby the catheter hub can disengage from the needle cover. Means are provided for rotatably attaching at least one of the needle case and the stop assembly to the needle cover so that the needle cover and the catheter hub together are rotatable about the needle when the notch clip is lockably engaged with the notch.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a safety intravenous catheter assembly for use with a needle. The assembly includes a catheter hub having a first axial bore extending through the catheter hub and a notch extending outwardly in the first axial bore of the catheter hub, and a monolithic needle cover and a notch clip. The needle cover has a first end insertable in the first axial bore and a second axial bore extending through the needle cover. The notch clip is lockably engagable with the notch in the catheter hub when the first end of the needle cover is inserted in the catheter hub and the tip of the needle is inserted in the second axial bore at least adjacent to or past the notch clip so that the needle cover is inhibited from detachment from and rotation within the catheter hub. The notch clip is also releasably disengagable from the notch in the catheter hub when the tip of the needle is withdrawn from the second axial bore prior to a distal portion of the notch clip so that the catheter hub passes out of engagement with the needle cover. The notch clip is also spaced from the needle when the first end of the needle cover is inserted in the catheter hub and the tip of the needle is inserted in the second axial bore at least adjacent to or above the notch clip so that the needle cover is inhibited from detachment from and rotation within the catheter hub.